


Awakening

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Episode: s02e09 The Lady of the Lake, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane
Summary: The awakening of the Lady.





	1. The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun to participate in this fest! I had a few ideas for what I wanted to submit, so I have a few pieces to share.
> 
> Thank you to all of the mods for throwing this fest together!!


	2. Awakening




	3. The Lady of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking it out!


End file.
